Louder Than Firecrackers
by Witty Teacup
Summary: AU. Alfred could never understand why Arthur, his best friend, refused to show at any of his birthday parties since they began High School. Perhaps they've just grown apart, or perhaps it's something much, much more. Happy Birthday Al! T for mild language


_Night of July 4__th__, 2011_

The music blasted loudly, vibrating the ears in a rhythmic pattern of guitars and vocals. Exciting and cheery sounds filled the air all around, with friends dancing to the beat, laughter making a melody with the tunes. The smell of sweets and smoke intertwined in the air, while lights flashed spastically, creating an excellent environment. And as perfect as it was, Alfred Jones confirmed that something was missing.

Arthur Kirkland, high school senior, was not present.

Alfred sighed, not once, in any year, did he ever make himself present. Alfred had never figured out why, they used to be the best of friends in grade and junior high school. They'd been practically inseparable, all up until high school. Arthur began acting very strange around him lately, as if his company was no longer wanted. For three straight years, he'd almost completely evaded him; cut him from his life. Yet every year, he'd always give him an invitation to his party hoping that it would give him an opening to talk things over.

Apparently, it never worked, for he was shot down every time.

At first, they were simple, believable excuses; 'I'm going to be on vacation at my grandparents on that day, sorry.' 'I can't make it, my older brother is coming home from college for the weekend and I have to be there. I'm so sorry Alfred.' 'I can't come Alfred, my parents are telling me we're going somewhere, and they won't tell me where. I'm sorry.'

But soon, they turned into such big lies that a fool could see through them; 'I-I have a project to complete this summer…my apologizes' 'My parents think I'm spending too much time with you…I'm sorry…' 'I…I don't have a ride…' (He could drive on his own).

It was if their former relationship was a book that had been completed years ago. No sequel, or epilogue, it just ended with them growing apart. He didn't want to grow apart from Arthur.

So should he call him? Ask him to please show up? To talk things over? It would make him appear desperate, but wasn't that what he was? Desperate to rekindle a bond that may have already shattered? He shook his head, he couldn't think like that!

Alfred was shook out of his mind rambles when a voice chirped towards him.

"_Bonjour! _Alfred! Look who I've brought~!"

The blond turned to his French friend, Francis who held another, shorter man by the arm. His cerulean eyes widened.

He was holding Arthur by the arm, a scowl on his face.

"Bloody hell! Francis I hate you!" he spat in that British accent of his.

Alfred grinned, and nodded, but didn't say a word. Francis finally released his grip on the Brit, and he rid his arm of germs that probably weren't there.

"I'll just leave you two alone now _hm~?" _

Then Francis walked away, leaving the two friends alone. Alfred looked at him longingly, wanting to burst into an array of questions, but held his tongue. Arthur glanced up at him, but wouldn't meet his gaze. The American swallowed, and spoke carefully.

"H-hey…Arthur…"

At first, the shorter didn't say anything, but then said, "H-hello Alfred…how are you…?"

"I'm great…you know…enjoying being out of school and all…and you?"

"Could be better…but I suppose…nothing is going wrong…as of late…"

The awkward conversation continued for a good ten minutes. Neither of the looked at each other.

"Do you…want something to drink?" the American broke in suddenly.

Arthur jumped a bit, but then nodded slowly.

"Okay…be right back…"

Alfred scuttled off, and grabbed two drinks, one for himself, the other for Arthur. He began to walk back when a hand caught his shoulder.

"How are things?"

The blond turned to meet the soft, smiling face of his brother. He sighed, and shrugged, putting the cups down.

"With what?"

Matthew pursed his lips, as if to say, 'You know what I'm talking about'.

"With Arthur."

The American blinked, and merely shrugged again. To be completely honest, not well. The Brit refused to say more than two sentences at a time. Trying to get a good conversation running was hard considering it was obvious his old friend had no desire to talk.

"Well…we're talking…" he answered sullenly.

Matthew nodded, "That's good right?"

"I guess…"

Matthew shook his head, "You guess? Alfred, how do you really feel about all of this?"

How did he really feel? Oh, he _hated _it. He wanted to talk like they used to, he wanted to invite him over to his house for sleepovers like they used to, he wanted to hug him like he used to, he wanted to hold his hand like they used to, he wanted to be his crying shoulder like he used to, he wanted things to go back to the way they _used _to be. He didn't want to lose his best friend; he didn't want to lose the one he'd grown to love.

Wait…love?

His cheeks felt flushed when that thought crossed through his head. Alfred…in love with Arthur? No! It…couldn't be…could it? H-he…didn't roll that way did he? Well…it could explain all of his failed relationships with girls. But still! There…was just no way he had a crush on his best friend! No…no!

"Alfred? Al!"

"Huh?"

Matthew sighed heavily, "You just spaced out on me."

"S-sorry…" Alfred smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head; "…I have to get back to him now…"

He made an advanced off wards, but Matthew held firm.

"You didn't answer my question, how are you feeling about this?" he said again.

Alfred turned sharply at him, "How do you _think_ I feel about this Mattie? How do you _think_ I feel about losing my best friend? How do you _think_ I feel about losing one of the few people I held close to my heart? Well, it hurts! We were such _great _friends Mattie! And now suddenly all of that is gone? Torn out like scattered pages of life? It _fucking_ hurts! I want to be _something _with him again! I don't care if it's a hate relationship; I don't care if we're rivals! I just don't want him to _cut _me out of his life! I…couldn't stand that! Now even more so considering just found out I lov-"

Alfred bit his tongue. Okay, maybe he _did _love him, but he couldn't tell Matthew that could he? Even when he himself wasn't completely sure? He looked away from his brother, but his brother held firm.

"Alfred, listen!" Matthew jabbed roughly at his chest, "Think with this. Think with your _heart_. It knows what you really want. It knows how you really feel, even before your mind does. If you deny it, you will be miserable for as long as you live. Now tell me Alfred, do you love him?"

"I don't know!" Alfred countered, irritated. "I don't know…I don't know! I've… never thought about him _that _way, but when he began to ignore me…shit! I can't even begin to explain how much it ate at me! I thought over, and over, and over again; what did I do wrong? And I never figured it out!"

The American's heart pounded wildly inside of him, it was so loud; so loud he could hear it in his ears. His face was tinted pink, but his Canadian brother shook his head.

"Alfred…" his voice dropped immensely, softening, "…you love him. You always have. You've been in denial, in such denial that when you lost him, your heart didn't know what to do. It's been so obvious to everyone around you, so to put it frankly you yourself was the last to know about your own love. You have to go and tell him, you have to." Matthew commanded, and his voice darkened slightly. "Because if you don't, you'll miss your chance."

Alfred was silent for a long time, thinking it over. Had it really been that long? When did he fall in love? His heart had fallen hard before he even knew it. But in the end, it really all did make sense to him. He looked to Matthew and nodded slowly.

"Thank you Mattie…thank you…"

He nodded, and Alfred made a break back towards Arthur. Matthew quirked a grin, and Francis walked up next to him.

"Did you talk to him _cher_?"

"Yeah, I did. He's going now."

Francis grinned, "Now let's just wait and see how this turns out _oui_?"

"_Oui_."

When Alfred returned to Arthur, the Brit looked at him and sighed.

"You come back after ten minutes and you forgot the drinks. That sounds like you Alfred," he huffed.

Alfred didn't respond to his complaint, only grabbed him by the wrist and stated firmly, "Can we go inside? I think we need to talk…"

It was to dark for the American to tell, but a light shade of pink dusted Arthur's cheeks.

"O-okay then…"

The two went inside the quiet house, with the lights out. The only source of illumination was the glow from the moon outside. Alfred let go of Arthur's wrist, and he paused before speaking.

"W-well?"

"Arthur…do you hate me?"

Green eyes widened. He sputtered nervously for a moment before shakily answering, "N-no…I could never hate you…"

"Then why don't you ever come around me anymore?"

The question hung in the air. Arthur swallowed slowly, contemplating what he wanted to say. There were many excuses, but only one real answer. But was now the right moment? Was now the moment to confess his reasons? He bit his lip. His friend deserved an answer; he knew that.

"It's…complicated…Alfred. It's just…growing up with you…didn't just strengthen our friendship together…it…made feelings blossom…feelings…I haven't been sure about…" Arthur explained, unsure.

"And so that meant cutting me out of your life?"

"No! It's…not like that. These feelings, Alfred, they weren't normal, brotherly, friendly feelings. They were…" another swallow, "…more than that. Like…whenever I cam around you…my heart would beat faster, my face would feel warm…I didn't understand it…"

The American said nothing, urging him silently to continue.

"So…until I understood, I wanted to get away from you…I couldn't think straight with you around. It seemed like the best chance I had at the time…and…" he looked up to him, his emerald pools almost pleading him to understand what he meant.

"And…?"

"And well…I figured out what was wrong with me…"

Alfred looked at him expectantly.

Arthur's face was completely red by this point, his face a sweet, cherry scarlet. With all his heart, he formed the words.

"I'd fallen in love with you…"

Alfred didn't say anything at first, and Arthur felt as if his heart stopped. He wasn't saying anything…was it too soon? Did he make a mistake? The silence began to tear away at him.

"You daft fool! Say someth-"

He didn't get to finish before his lips were captured in a soft, warm kiss. He was shocked at first, but eased into it, as Alfred's hands made their way to his hips. He wrapped his own arms around his neck. The taller blond pulled back, his cerulean eyes brimming with amusement.

"I've fallen for you too. Hard. And it took me until today to realize it…"

Arthur couldn't help but smile, "This is why I never wanted to come…I was scared of how you'd react…"

Alfred chuckled lightly, "I would be too if it makes you feel any better…"

The American then added, "So does this mean…?"

Arthur's smile brightened, "If you want to…"

Alfred then pulled him closer, with Arthur's head against his chest, "I want to."

They held that position for a while, taking in the moments that had just passed. The quiet engulfed them, but then the Brit perked up something interesting.

"Your heartbeat…I can hear it you know."

"Really?"

"Yes…it's almost louder than those blasted fireworks it's pounding so wildly. Are you honestly that freaked out about this?"

But then Alfred began laughing, and stated, "Nope, just happy, happier than I've ever been."

And, alone inside the dark house, as he held his new boyfriend, Alfred confirmed that there was no better gift he could've received.

* * *

><p><strong>So this one is for Alfred! For my country. I actually got it up today! I'm so proud of myself XD This one is written is AU though. Hope you enjoy! <strong>

**-IchigoMelon**


End file.
